Y19W08a
Y'19w08a' is the ninth snapshot in Hogwarts Map: Ultimate Project It's been one week, with some really intensive work done. With one snow day out of the five school days, I was able to get more work done! Additions Ministry of Magic * Department of Mysteries ** Hall of Prophecy ** Ten Courtrooms ** Department of Romantic Relationships * Atrium ** Derived from The Floo Network * Accessibility By Other Means ** Can be accessed by the Navigation Booklet The Quads Tower * Overlooks the Quads * Accessed from the Battlement Quads Corridor * Added a spare corridor connecting from the Transfiguration Courtyard to the unknown courtyard and the spare Trophy Room Changes Stone Bridge Tower * Made taller, with roofing higher on supports, similar to that of the Astronomy Tower ** Contains a bridge that connects to the Quads Tower * A second bridge is created directly on top of the bridge that connects from this tower to the other tower (where Myrtle's Bathroom can be accessed)' Basement * Made changes in the basement regarding the Hufflepuff Common Area Entrance. Resource Pack Changes * Made some changes to models, and items * Paintings are now in its individual textures. * '''VERSION EXCLUSIVE: '''New sounds added ** Teleportation and a very few others come from the film soundtrack Entrance Courtyard and Short Bridge * Extended the length of the Entrance Courtyard * Increased the height of the Viaduct Courtyard Gatehouses * Straightened the second viaduct bridge (leading from the Viaduct Entrance to the Entrance Courtyard). * Added boardwalk surrounding the outside perimeter of the courtyard. Entrance Hall * The flooring has been raised by two blocks * Added a short flight of stone steps that lead up to the castle doors * The structure connecting the Entrance Hall to the Grand Staircase Tower has been shortened by 2 blocks in height (due to the height increase within the entrance hall). The Great Hall * Made some modifications with lighting * Flooring has been raised by two blocks * Redone the tables with pistons and redstone. One-Eyed Witch Passage * Changed the statue and rotated it 90º, facing the wall and not blocking the staircase. Viaduct Entrance * Interior has been redesigned, from hanging spike-like design to rounded-corner edges in the ceiling. * '''Version Exclusive: '''Removed navigation signs at the bottom of the stairs. Bug Fixes '''From the previous snapshot version * brown_stained_glass texture affects the Great Staircase lighting framework * green_stained_glass texture applies to the green_stained_glass_block model and not the green_stained_glass_pane. * Floating lights in the Great Hall are completely distorted in height, out of shape From the snapshots for Project Release 2.0 * (HWUP-1) ''Incorrect method of entry to the Hufflepuff Common Area, displaying just a portrait. * The hut adjacent to the Entrance Hall is incorrectly labelled. * Mossy Cobblestone texture looked rather ugly * Reading a lectern in a book written by ''Rufus Scrimgeour activates the iron door at an abandoned shop in Hogsmeade * Some locations are wrongly named From released versions prior to the project * The Quads is incorrectly labeled in certain areas Category:Project Synopsis Category:Hogwarts Category:Minecraft Category:Massive Project